Fighting Torque
Fighting Torque was the name given to two separate robots entered by Team Torque in Extreme Series 1. The original design was a pyramid-shaped robot wearing a kilt with a spinning disc on a crushing arm as its weapon. It competed in the Mayhem but was soundly defeated by Atomic 2. However, Atomic's withdrawal allowed Fighting Torque to re-enter the competition, but the team entered its Series 5 robot under the same name in the Annihilator. This robot was in the shape of a yellow hippopotamus and retained the cutting disc weaponry of the original robot but was much less hardy. It was made mostly from salvaged parts; its shell was a plastic hippo sand pit, and its wheels came off a skateboard. This robot had a 2cm ground clearance and looked quite fragile, and performed poorly, losing in the first round of the Annihilator. The team also entered the second version of the robot in Series 5, under its originally intended name of Hippobotamus, taken from the robot's obvious resemblance to a hippopotamus. The robot fared just as poorly in this series as it had in the Annihilator, losing in the first round to Stinger. Its name was a pun on fighting talk. Robot History Extreme 1 Fighting Torque entered a Mayhem battle in the first series of Extreme. It was drawn against Atomic 2 and Mousetrap 2. Atomic dominated the fight, it immediately flipped Mousetrap a few times and then flipped Fighting Torque. Atomic flipped both robots around the arena repeatedly. Mousetrap couldn't self-right and so was counted out, whilst Fighting Torque still tried to attack Atomic. Fighting Torque was flipped again, counted out and placed on the arena floor flipper. Fighting Torque was sprung up in the air and landed on its wheels, but was flipped again and left to burn on the flame pit. Due to Atomic taking tremendous damage from Hypno-Disc in its Heat in Series 5, it was forced to withdraw from the Annihilator and Fighting Torque was reinstated. However the team used their Series 5 robot, Hippobotamus, renamed Fighting Torque. The first round started brutally with all the robots charging into to each other. Fighting Torque sustained damage to its top armour. Napalm had been bashed and picked up by Sir Killalot. Disc-O-Inferno then ripped Fighting Torque to pieces and Fighting Torque was counted out. Series 5 Hippobotamus fought against fifth seeds Stinger in its opening battle. Its plastic armour was no match for Stinger's powerful mace, which pounded Hippobotomus repeatedly until the Hippo's plastic construction fell apart. Dead Metal then sliced through Hippobotamus' cover, but the fight went to the judges after Stinger drove into a CPZ; Stinger went through. After the fight, Ellen McBride was very distraught about the grievous amount of damage caused to her team's robot. The crowd booed Team Stinger for making a little girl cry, so they made it up to her by giving her a cardboard prototype of Stinger's weapon, which the distraught Ellie used to prod Team Stinger. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 3 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2-3: Entered with All Torque *Series 4: Entered with Small Torque *Series 5: Heat, Round 1 and Entered with Bot Out Of Hell *Series 6-7: Did not enter Trivia *Fighting Torque is one of only eight robots to début in Extreme 1 and to fight in one of the main competitions. The others were 3 Stegs to Heaven, Axe Awe, Comengetorix, Fluffy, NEAT Machine, Spawn Again and Sub-Version. However, its début was in a different model and name to the robot that fought in Series 5. *Fighting Torque was the tallest competitor in Extreme at 1.75m, taller even than Sir Chromalot in Series 4. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Scotland Category:Robots that debuted in Extreme 1 Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots that won a battle by default